Teleconferencing
Teleconference is the live exchange and mass articulation of information among persons and machines remote from one another but linked by a telecommunications system, usually over the phone line. The telecommunications system may support the teleconference by providing one or more of the following audio, video, and/or data services by one or more means, such as telephone, telegraph, teletype, radio, and television. Federal Standard 1037C MIL-STD-188 Teleconferences are also referred to as teleseminars. Internet Tele-conference Internet telephony involves conducting a teleconference over the Internet or a Wide Area Network. One key technology in this area is Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP). Popular software for personal use includes Skype, Google Talk, Windows Live Messenger and Yahoo Messenger. A List of commercial voice over IP network providers is available. See also * Conference call * Internet telephony * Videoconferencing * Telecommunications media * Telemedicine * Telepsychiatry * Telepresence * Telephone systems * Videotelephony References *Aas, I. H. M. (2003). Organizing for remote consultations in health care--the production process: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 22(2) Mar-Apr 2003, 91-100. *Abad, A. Z., Castella, V. O., Cuenca, I. G., & Navarro, P. G. (2002). Teamwork in different communication contexts: A longitudinal study: Psychology in Spain Vol 6 2002, 41-55. *Abrahamson, C. E. (1998). Issues in interactive communication in distance education: College Student Journal Vol 32(1) Mar 1998, 33-42. *Alavi, M., Yoo, Y., & Vogel, D. R. (1997). Using information technology to add value to management education: Academy of Management Journal Vol 40(6) Dec 1997, 1310-1333. *Alessi, N. (2002). High-bandwidth interactive telepsychiatry: Psychiatric Services Vol 53(7) Jul 2002, 901. *Allen, M., Sargeant, J., MacDougall, E., & Proctor-Simms, M. (2002). Videoconferencing for continuing medical education: From pilot project to sustained programme: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 8(3) 2002, 131-137. *Al-Qirim, N. A. Y. (2003). Teledermatology: The Case of Adoption and Diffusion of Telemedicine Health Waikato in New Zealand: Telemedicine Journal and e-Health Vol 9(2) Sum 2003, 167-177. *Althaus, S. L. (1997). Computer-mediated communication in the university classroom: An experiment with on-line discussions: Communication Education Vol 46(3) Jul 1997, 158-174. *Anderson, A. H. (2006). Achieving Understanding in Face-to-Face and Video-Mediated Multiparty Interactions: Discourse Processes Vol 41(3) 2006, 251-287. *Anderson, A. H., Newlands, A., Mullin, J., & Fleming, A. M. (1996). Impact of video-mediated communication on simulated service encounters: Interacting with Computers Vol 8(2) Jun 1996, 193-206. *Anderson, A. H., O'Malley, C., Doherty-Sneddon, G., Langton, S., Newlands, A., Mullin, J., et al. (1997). The impact of VMC on collaborative problem solving: An analysis of task performance, communicative process, and user satisfaction. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Anderson, J., Ashraf, N., Douther, C., & Jack, M. A. (2001). Presence and usability in shared space virtual conferencing: A participatory design study: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 4(2) Apr 2001, 287-305. *Anderson, T. (1995). Socially shared cognition in distance education: An exploration of learning in an audio teleconferencing context. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Andriessen, J. (2006). Collaboration in Computer Conferencing. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Angiolillo, J. S., Blanchard, H. E., Israelski, E. W., & Mane, A. (1997). Technology constraints of video-mediated communication. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Anson, R., & Munkvold, B. E. (2004). Beyond Face-to-Face: A Field Study of Electronic Meetings in Different Time and Place Modes: Journal of Organizational Computing and Electronic Commerce Vol 14(2) 2004, 127-152. *Argyle, K., & Shields, R. (1996). Is there a body in the net? Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Atlas, J. (2005). Exciting Online Discussions of Psychohistory: Journal of Psychohistory Vol 32(4) Spr 2005, 377-386. *Austen, S., & McGrath, M. (2006). Attitudes to the use of videoconferencing in general and specialist psychiatric services: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 12(3) 2006, 146-150. *Baber, J. R. (1997). Re-visioning corporate communication: A case study of videoconferencing implementation. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Badenhorst, Z., & Axmann, M. (2002). The educational use of videoconferencing in the arts faculty: Shedding a new light on puppetry: British Journal of Educational Technology Vol 33(3) Jun 2002, 291-299. *Baer, L., Elford, R., & Cukor, P. (1997). Telepsychiatry at forty: What have we learned? : Harvard Review of Psychiatry Vol 5(1) May-Jun 1997, 7-17. *Barnard, P., May, J., & Salber, D. (1996). Deixis and points of view in media spaces: An empirical gesture: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 15(1) Jan-Feb 1996, 37-50. *Barnett, L. (2006). Review of Intimate transformations: Babies with their families: Infant Observation Vol 9(2) Aug 2006, 211-213. *Barrett, E., & Lally, V. (1999). Gender differences in an on-line learning environment: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 15(1) Mar 1999, 48-60. *Barry, N., Campbell, P., Reed, N., Reid, M. E., Bower, D. J., Norrie, J., et al. (2003). Implementation of videoconferencing to support a managed clinical network in Scotland: Lessons learned during the first 18 months: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(Suppl2) 2003, 7-9. *Becker, E. A., & Godwin, E. M. (2005). Methods to Improve Teaching Interdisciplinary Teamwork through Computer Conferencing: Journal of Allied Health Vol 34(3) Fal 2005, 169-176. *Beebe, L. H. (2001). Community nursing support for clients with schizophrenia: Archives of Psychiatric Nursing Vol 15(5) Oct 2001, 214-222. *Bellotti, V., & Dourish, P. (1997). Rant and RAVE: Experimental and experiential accounts of a media space. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Bernard, R. M., & Lundgren-Cayrol, K. (2001). Computer conferencing: An environment for collaborative project-based learning in distance education: Educational Research and Evaluation Vol 7(2-3) Sep 2001, 241-261. *Bertsch, T. F., Callas, P. W., Rubin, A., Caputo, M. P., & Ricci, M. A. (2007). Effectiveness of lectures attended via interactive video conferencing versus in-person in preparing third-year internal medicine clerkship students for clinical practice examinations (CPX): Teaching and Learning in Medicine Vol 19(1) Win 2007, 4-8. *Blanchet, K. D. (2005). Innovative Programs in Telemedicine: The Missouri Telehealth Network: Telemedicine and e-Health Vol 11(5) Oct 2005, 522-529. *Blasco, R. D. (2004). Recruitment, personnel selection and information and communication technologies: Revista de Psicologia del Trabajo y de las Organizaciones Vol 20(2) 2004, 141-167. *Bouchard, S., Paquin, B., Payeur, R., Allard, M., Rivard, V., Fournier, T., et al. (2004). Delivering Cognitive-Behavior Therapy for Panic Disorder with Agoraphobia in Videoconference: Telemedicine Journal and e-Health Vol 10(1) Spr 2004, 13-24. *Bouchard, S., Payeur, R., Rivard, V., Allard, M., Paquin, B., Renaud, P., et al. (2000). Cognitive behavior therapy for panic disorder with agoraphobia in videoconference: Preliminary results: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 3(6) Dec 2000, 999-1007. *Bowman, J. P. (1992). The influence of electronic transmission on written communication: Mid-American Journal of Business Vol 7(2) Fal 1992, 3-10. *Boydell, K. M., Greenberg, N., & Volpe, T. (2004). Designing a framework for the evaluation of paediatric telepsychiatry: A participatory approach: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 10(3) 2004, 165-169. *Boyle, J., Tolmie, A., & Stobie, I. (2003). Bridging the Gap: Probationer educational psychologists' use of computer-mediated conferencing: Educational Psychology in Practice Vol 19(3) Sep 2003, 189-197. *Braithwaite, D. O., Waldron, V. R., & Finn, J. (1999). Communication of social support in computer-mediated groups for people with disabilities: Health Communication Vol 11(2) 1999, 123-151. *Brandon, D. P., & Hollingshead, A. B. (1999). Collaborative learning and computer-supported groups: Communication Education Vol 48(2) Apr 1999, 109-126. *Braun, S. (2007). Interpreting in small-group bilingual videoconferences: Challenges and adaptation processes: Interpreting Vol 9(1) 2007, 21-46. *Brennan, D., Georgeadis, A., & Baron, C. (2002). Telerehabilitation tools for the provision of remote speech-language treatment: Topics in Stroke Rehabilitation Vol 8(4) Win 2002, 71-78. *Brennan, D. M., Georgeadis, A. C., Baron, C. R., & Barker, L. M. (2004). The Effect of Videoconference-Based Telerehabilitation on Story Retelling Performance by Brain-Injured Subjects and Its Implications for Remote Speech-Language Therapy: Telemedicine Journal and e-Health Vol 10(2) Sum 2004, 147-154. *Brenner, V. (1997). Psychology of computer use: XLVII. parameters of Internet use, abuse and addiction: the first 90 days of the Internet Usage Survey: Psychological Reports Vol 80(3, Pt 1) Jun 1997, 879-882. *Bret, A., & Blumberg, L. (2006). Video-linked court liaison services: Forging new frontiers in psychiatry in Western Australia: Australasian Psychiatry Vol 14(1) Mar 2006, 53-56. *Bromberg, H. (1996). Are MUDs communities? Identity, belonging and consciousness in virtual worlds. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Brown, R., Pain, K., Berwald, C., Hirschi, P., Delehanty, R., & Miller, H. (1999). Distance education and caregiver support groups: Comparison of traditional and telephone groups: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 14(3) Jun 1999, 257-268. *Browne, D., Reilly, M., & Bradley, O. (2006). Telepsychiatry in a Child and Adolescent Psychiatric Service: Irish Journal of Psychological Medicine Vol 23(1) Mar 2006, 21-23. *Bruce, C., & Sanford, J. A. (2006). Development of an evidence-based conceptual framework for workplace assessment: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 27(4) 2006, 381-389. *Bruce, V. (1996). The role of the face in communication: Implications for videophone design: Interacting with Computers Vol 8(2) Jun 1996, 166-176. *Bures, E. M., Amundsen, C. C., & Abrami, P. C. (2002). Motivation to learn via computer conferencing: Exploring how task-specific motivation and CC expectations are related to student acceptance of learning via CC: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 27(3) 2002, 249-264. *Burke, K., Aytes, K., Chidambaram, L., & Johnson, J. J. (1999). A study of partially distributed work groups: The impact of media, location, and tie on perceptions and performance: Small Group Research Vol 30(4) Aug 1999, 453-490. *Buxton, W. A. S., Sellen, A. J., & Sheasby, M. C. (1997). Interfaces for multiparty videoconferences. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Cakir, A. E. (2002). Virtual communities--A virtual session on virtual conferences: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 21(5) Sep-Oct 2002, 365-371. *Callas, P. W., Bertsch, T. F., Caputo, M. P., Flynn, B. S., Doheny-Farina, S., & Ricci, M. A. (2004). Medical Student Evaluations of Lectures Attended in Person or From Rural Sites via Interactive Videoconferencing: Teaching and Learning in Medicine Vol 16(1) Win 2004, 46-50. *Carati, C., Shimizu, S., Okamura, K., Lomanto, D., Tanaka, M., & Toouli, J. (2006). High definition digital video links for surgical training: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 12(Suppl 3) 2006, 26-28. *Castella, V. O., Abad, A. M. Z., Alonso, F. P., & Silla, J. M. P. (2000). The influence of familiarity among group members, group atmosphere and assertiveness on uninhibited behavior through three different communication media: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 16(2) Mar 2000, 141-159. *Cerda, G. M., Hilty, D. M., Hales, R. E., & Nesbitt, T. S. (1999). Use of telemedicine with ethnic groups: Psychiatric Services Vol 50(10) Oct 1999, 1364. *Chapman, D. S., & Rowe, P. M. (2001). The impact of videoconference technology, interview structure, and interviewer gender on interviewer evaluations in the employment interview: A field experiment: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 74(3) Sep 2001, 279-298. *Chapman, D. S., Uggerslev, K. L., & Webster, J. (2003). Applicant reactions to face-to-face and technology-mediated interviews: A field investigation: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 88(5) Oct 2003, 944-953. *Chapman, D. S., & Webster, J. (2001). Rater correction processes in applicant selection using videoconference technology: The role of attributions: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 31(12) Dec 2001, 2518-2537. *Chen, H.-m., Yu, C., & Chang, C.-s. (2007). E-Homebook System: A web-based interactive education interface: Computers & Education Vol 49(2) Sep 2007, 160-175. *Chen, M. R. (2003). Conveying conversational cues through video. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Chi, C.-H., & Chang, I. (2002). Realtime telemedicine for teaching a first-aid course: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 8(1) 2002, 36-40. *Clement, P., Brooks, F. R., Dean, B., & Galaz, A. (2001). A neuropsychology telemedicine clinic: Military Medicine Vol 166(5) May 2001, 382-384. *Cohen, M., & Marx, R. D. (2006). What is Teleconferencing and How Is It Used as a Therapeutic Intervention? : Eating Disorders: The Journal of Treatment & Prevention Vol 14(5) Oct-Dec 2006, 417-422. *Collie, K., Cubranic, D., & Long, B. C. (2002). Audiographic communication for distance counselling: A feasibility study: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 30(3) Aug 2002, 269-284. *Connolly, T. (1997). Electronic brain storming: Science meets technology in the group meeting room. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Constant, D., Sproull, L., & Kiesler, S. (1997). The kindness of strangers: On the usefulness of electronic weak ties for technical advice. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Coogle, C. L., Osgood, N. J., Parham, I. A., Wood, H. E., & et al. (1996). The effectiveness of videoconferencing in geriatric alcoholism education: Gerontology & Geriatrics Education Vol 16(2) 1996, 73-83. *Cornelius, C., & Boos, M. (2003). Enhancing mutual understanding in synchronous computer-mediated communication by training: Trade-offs in judgmental tasks: Communication Research Vol 30(2) Apr 2003, 147-177. *Crede, M., & Sniezek, J. A. (2003). Group judgment processes and outcomes in video-conferencing versus face-to-face groups: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 59(6) Dec 2003, 875-897. *Crowcroft, J. (1997). Supporting videoconferencing on the Internet. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Crump, W. J., Caskey, J. W., & Ferrell, B. G. (1998). Effect of a remote facilitator on small-group problem solving: Potential uses of two-way video technology in decentralized medical education: Teaching and Learning in Medicine Vol 10(3) 1998, 172-177. *Cruz, M., & Lopez, A. M. (2000). Technologic advancement and the psychiatric encounter: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 3(6) Dec 2000, 929-933. *Cullum, C. M., Weiner, M. F., Gehrmann, H. R., & Hynan, L. S. (2006). Feasibility of Telecognitive Assessment in Dementia: Assessment Vol 13(4) Dec 2006, 385-390. *Cummings, J. A., & Bonk, C. J. (2002). Facilitating interactions among students and faculty via Web-based conferencing systems: Journal of Technology in Human Services Vol 20(3-4) 2002, 245-265. *Cunningham-Atkins, H., Powell, N., Moore, D., Hobbs, D., & Sharpe, S. (2004). The role of cognitive style in educational computer conferencing: British Journal of Educational Technology Vol 35(1) Jan 2004, 69-80. *Davies, J., & Graff, M. (2005). Performance in e-learning: Online participation and student grades: British Journal of Educational Technology Vol 36(4) Jul 2005, 657-663. *de Greef, P., & Ijsselsteijn, W. A. (2001). Social presence in a home tele-application: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 4(2) Apr 2001, 307-315. *De Las Cuevas, C., Arredondo, M. T., Cabrera, M. F., Sulzenbacher, H., & Meise, U. (2006). Randomized Clinical Trial of Telepsychiatry through Videoconference versus Face-to-Face Conventional Psychiatric Treatment: Telemedicine and e-Health Vol 12(3) Jun 2006, 341-350. *DeGuzman, M. A., & Ross, M. W. (1999). Assessing the application of HIV and AIDS related education and counselling on the Internet: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 36(3) Mar 1999, 209-228. *Dirks, M. (1997). Problems, philosophy, and motivation: Trail blazing instructors for the digital frontier: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 17(1) 1997, 47-65. *Dobscha, S. K., Corson, K., Solodky, J., & Gerrity, M. S. (2005). Use of Videoconferencing for Depression Research: Enrollment, Retention, and Patient Satisfaction: Telemedicine and e-Health Vol 11(1) Feb 2005, 84-89. *Donnelly, J. M., Kornblith, A. B., Fleishman, S., Zuckerman, E., Raptis, G., Hudis, C. A., et al. (2000). A pilot study of interpersonal psychotherapy by telephone with cancer patients and their partners: Psycho-Oncology Vol 9(1) Jan-Feb 2000, 44-56. *Dooley, J. M., Gordon, K. E., & Wood, E. P. (2001). Parent perceptions of the value of pediatric neurology clinic visits: Canadian Journal of Neurological Sciences Vol 28(4) Nov 2001, 319-321. *Dudding, C. C., & Justice, L. M. (2004). An E-Supervision Model: Videoconferencing as a Clinical Training Tool: Communication Disorders Quarterly Vol 25(3) Spr 2004, 145-151. *Dunham, P. J., Hurshman, A., Litwin, E., Gusella, J., Ellsworth, C., & Dodd, P. W. D. (1998). Computer-mediated social support: Single young mothers as a model system: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 26(2) Apr 1998, 281-306. *Durkin, K. F. (1997). Misuse of the Internet by pedophiles: Implications for law enforcement and probation practice: Federal Probation Vol 61(3) Sep 1997, 14-18. *Ekblad, S., Manicavasagar, V., Silove, D., Baarnhielm, S., Reczycki, M., Mollica, R., et al. (2004). The use of international videoconferencing as a strategy for teaching medical students about transcultural psychiatry: Transcultural Psychiatry Vol 41(1) Mar 2004, 120-129. *Elliott, J., Chapman, J., & Clark, D. J. (2007). Videoconferencing for a veteran's pain management follow-up clinic: Pain Management Nursing Vol 8(1) Mar 2007, 35-46. *English, S., & Yazdani, M. (1999). Computer-supported cooperative learning in a virtual university: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 15(1) Mar 1999, 2-13. *Ensor, J. R. (1997). Virtual meeting rooms. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Ermer, D. (1999). Child and adolescent telepsychiatry clinics: Psychiatric Annals Vol 29(7) Jul 1999, 409-414. *Ertl, B., Fischer, F., & Mandl, H. (2006). Conceptual and socio-cognitive support for collaborative learning in videoconferencing environments: Computers & Education Vol 47(3) Nov 2006, 298-315. *Ezumi, H., Ochiai, N., Oda, M., Saito, S., Ago, M., Fukuma, N., et al. (2003). Peer support via video-telephony among frail elderly people living at home: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(1) 2003, 30-34. *Fahey, A., Day, N. A., & Gelber, H. (2003). Tele-education in child mental health for rural allied health workers: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(2) 2003, 84-88. *Falk, D. S. (1999). The virtual community: Computer conferencing for teaching and learning social work practice: Journal of Technology in Human Services Vol 16(2-3) 1999, 127-143. *Fayard, A.-L. (2006). Interacting on a video-mediated stage: The collaborative construction of an interactional video setting: Information Technology & People Vol 19(2) 2006, 152-169. *Fels, D. I., & Weiss, P. L. (2000). Toward determining an attention-getting device for improving interaction during video-mediated communication: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 16(2) Mar 2000, 189-198. *Ferran-Urdaneta, C. (2001). The effects of videoconferencing on persuasion. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Finlayson, M. (2005). Pilot study of an energy conservation education program delivered by telephone conference call to people with multiple sclerosis: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 20(4) 2005, 267-277. *Finn, J. (1999). An exploration of helping processes in an online self-help group focusing on issues of disability: Health & Social Work Vol 24(3) Aug 1999, 220-231. *Finn, K. E., Sellen, A. J., & Wilbur, S. B. (1997). Video-mediated communication. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Fischer, F., & Mandl, H. (2003). Being there or being where? Videoconferencing and cooperative learning. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Foertsch, J. A. (1996). Interactive methods for improving undergraduate writing: A comparison of student/teacher conferences, face-to-face peer groups and e-mail peer groups. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Forster, M., & Rehner, T. (1998). Part-time MSW distance education: A program evaluation: Computers in Human Services Vol 15(2-3) 1998, 9-21. *Fraser, M., Hindmarsh, J., Best, K., Heath, C., Biegel, G., Greenhalgh, C., et al. (2006). Remote collaboration over video data: Towards real-time e-social science: Computer Supported Cooperative Work (CSCW) Vol 15(4) Aug 2006, 257-279. *Freddolino, P. P. (1998). Building on experience: Lessons from a distance education M.S.W. program: Computers in Human Services Vol 15(2-3) 1998, 39-50. *Freddolino, P. P., & Han, A. S. (1999). Direct service applications of videoconferencing technologies: Case examples from Korea and the United States: Journal of Technology in Human Services Vol 16(2-3) 1999, 19-33. *Frueh, B. C., Deitsch, S. E., Santos, A. B., Gold, P. B., Johnson, M. R., Meisler, N., et al. (2000). Procedural and methodological issues in telepsychiatry research and program development: Psychiatric Services Vol 51(12) Dec 2000, 1522-1527. *Frueh, B. C., Monnier, J., Grubaugh, A. L., Elhai, J. D., Yim, E., & Knapp, R. (2007). Therapist adherence and competence with manualized cognitive-behavioral therapy for PTSD delivered via videoconferencing technology: Behavior Modification Vol 31(6) Nov 2007, 856-866. *Fullwood, C. (2007). The effect of mediation on impression formation: A comparison of face-to-face and video-mediated conditions: Applied Ergonomics Vol 38(3) May 2007, 267-273. *Gilbert, P. K., & Dabbagh, N. (2005). How to structure online discussions for meaningful discourse: A case study: British Journal of Educational Technology Vol 36(1) Jan 2005, 5-18. *Gilbride, D., Breithaupt, B., & Hoehle, R. (1996). The use of the Internet to support both on- and off-campus learners in rehabilitation education: Rehabilitation Education Vol 10(1) 1996, 47-62. *Giuseppe, M., Reboa, G., Frascio, M., Leoncini, M., Rolandi, A., Balzan, C., et al. (2002). The role of telecardiology in supporting the decision-making process of general practitioners during the management of patients with suspected cardiac events: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 8(2) 2002, 97-101. *Glajchen, M., & Moul, J. W. (1996). Teleconferencing as a method of educating men about managing advanced prostate cancer and pain: Journal of Psychosocial Oncology Vol 14(2) 1996, 73-87. *Glueckauf, R. L., Fritz, S. P., Ecklund-Johnson, E. P., Liss, H. J., Dages, P., & Carney, P. (2002). Videoconferencing-based family counseling for rural teenagers with epilepsy: Phase 1 findings: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 47(1) Feb 2002, 49-72. *Gracia, F. J., Arcos, J. L., & Caballer, A. (2000). Time pressure influence on group work by task type and communication channel: Psicothema Vol 12(2) May 2000, 241-246. *Grady, B. J., & Melcer, T. (2005). A Retrospective Evaluation of TeleMental Healthcare Services for Remote Military Populations: Telemedicine and e-Health Vol 11(5) Oct 2005, 551-558. *Graetz, K. A., Boyle, E. S., Kimble, C. E., Thompson, P., & Garloch, J. L. (1998). Information sharing in face-to-face, teleconferencing, and electronic chat groups: Small Group Research Vo 29(6) Dec 1998, 714-743. *Graham, M. A. (1996). Telepsychiatry in Appalachia: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 39(5) Mar-Apr 1996, 602-615. *Guastello, S. J. (2000). Symbolic dynamic patterns of written exchanges: Hierarchical structures in an electronic problem solving group: Nonlinear Dynamics, Psychology, and Life Sciences Vol 4(2) Apr 2000, 169-187. *Guastello, S. J., & Philippe, P. (1997). Dynamics in the development of large information exchange groups and virtual communities: Nonlinear Dynamics, Psychology, and Life Sciences Vol 1(2) Apr 1997, 123-149. *Guilfoyle, C., Wootton, R., Hassall, S., Offer, J., Warren, M., & Smith, D. (2003). Preliminary experience of allied health assessments delivered face to face and by videoconference to a residential facility for elderly people: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(4) 2003, 230-233. *Guillen, S., Arredondo, M. T., Traver, V., Valero, M. A., Martin, S., Traganitis, A., et al. (2002). User satisfaction with home telecare based on broadband communication: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 8(2) 2002, 81-90. *Gunawardena, C. N., Lowe, C. A., & Anderson, T. (1997). Analysis of a global online debate and the development of an interaction analysis model for examining social construction of knowledge in computer conferencing: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 17(4) 1997, 397-431. *Habash, T. F. (1999). The impact of audio- or video-conferencing and group decision tools on group perception and satisfaction in distributed meetings: Psychologist-Manager Journal Vol 3(2) 1999, 211-230. *Hacker, K. L., & Wignall, D. L. (1997). Issues in predicting user acceptance of computer-mediated communication (CMC) in inter-university classroom discussion as an alternative to face-to-face interaction: Communication Reports Vol 10(1) Win 1997, 107-114. *Hambley, L. A. (2006). Virtual team leadership: The effects of leadership style and communication medium on team interaction styles and outcomes. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hampel, R. (2003). Theoretical perspectives and new practices in audio-graphic conferencing for language learning: ReCALL: Journal of Eurocall Vol 15(1) May 2003, 21-36. *Hancock, J. T., & Dunham, P. J. (2001). Language use in computer-mediated communication: The role of coordination devices: Discourse Processes Vol 31(1) Jan 2001, 91-110. *Hansen, T. A., & Kelly, P. H. (2002). Moonsnail project: Roles of technology and research in learning science. Jacksonville, FL: Florida Community College at Jacksonville. *Hanssen, B., Wangberg, S. C., & Gammon, D. (2007). Use of videoconferencing in Norwegian psychiatry: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 13(3) 2007, 130-135. *Harmon, J. (1998). Electronic meetings and intense group conflict: Effects of a policy-modeling performance support system and an audio communication support system on satisfaction and agreement: Group Decision and Negotiation Vol 7(2) Mar 1998, 131-155. *Harris, R., Higgison, C., & Anderson, T. (2003). Reuse of Resources within Communities of Practice: Chapter 19: Journal of Interactive Media in Education Vol 2003(1) 2003, No Pagination Specified. *Harrison, S., Bly, S., Anderson, S., & Minneman, S. (1997). The media space. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Hassall, S., Wootton, R., & Guilfoyle, C. (2003). The cost of allied health assessments delivered by videoconference to a residential facility for elderly people: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(4) 2003, 234-237. *Heath, C., Luff, P., & Sellen, A. J. (1997). Reconfiguring media space: Supporting collaborative work. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Hellebrandt, J. (1999). Virtual collaborations in the Spanish class: From e-mail to web design and CD-ROM development: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 20(1) 1999, 59-70. *Henry, S., East, J. F., & Schmitz, C. L. (2002). Social work with groups: Mining the gold. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Hewitt, J. (2001). Beyond threaded discourse: International Journal of Educational Telecommunications Vol 7(3) 2001, 207-221. *Hewitt, J. (2005). Toward an Understanding of How Threads Die in Asynchronous Computer Conferences: Journal of the Learning Sciences Vol 14(4) 2005, 567-589. *Hildebrand, R., Chow, H., Williams, C., Nelson, M., & Wass, P. (2004). Feasibility of neuropsychological testing of older adults via videoconference: Implications for assessing the capacity for independent living: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 10(3) 2004, 130-134. *Hilliman, C. A. (2006). Assessing the impact of virtual visitation on familial communication and institutional adjustment for women in prison. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hilty, D. M., Bourgeois, J. A., Nesbitt, T. S., & Hales, R. E. (2004). Cost issues with telepsychiatry in the United States: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 28(1) Jan 2004, 6-8. *Hilty, D. M., Luo, J. S., Morache, C., Marcelo, D. A., & Nesbitt, T. S. (2002). Telepsychiatry: An overview for psychiatrists: CNS Drugs Vol 16(8) 2002, 527-548. *Hilty, D. M., Marks, S. L., Urness, D., Yellowlees, P. M., & Nesbitt, T. S. (2004). Clinical and Educational Telepsychiatry Applications: A Review: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 49(1) Jan 2004, 12-23. *Hilty, D. M., Servis, M. E., Nesbitt, T. S., & Hales, R. E. (1999). The use of telemedicine to provide consultation-liaison service to the primary care setting: Psychiatric Annals Vol 29(7) Jul 1999, 421-427. *Hilty, D. M., Sison, J. I., Nesbitt, T. S., & Hales, R. E. (2000). Telepsychiatric consultation for ADHD in the primary care setting: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 39(1) Jan 2000, 15-16. *Himle, J. A., Fischer, D. J., Muroff, J. R., Van Etten, M. L., Lokers, L. M., Abelson, J. L., et al. (2006). Videoconferencing-based cognitive-behavioral therapy for obsessive-compulsive disorder: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 44(12) Dec 2006, 1821-1829. *Himpens, B. (2003). The Pentalfa project. 3: Participant evaluations of the interactvity of the educational videoconferences and the effectiveness of project promotion: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(3) 2003, 167-170. *Himpens, B. (2003). The Pentalfa project. 4: Educational aspects: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(3) 2003, 171-175. *Holley, D. (2002). "Which room is the virtual seminar please?" Education & Training Vol 44(3) 2002, 112-121. *Hoolahan, B., Grosvenor, J., Kurtz, H., & Kelly, B. (2007). Utilizing technology to raise mental health literacy in small rural towns: Learning in Health & Social Care Vol 6(3) Sep 2007, 145-155. *Howell-Richardson, C., & Mellar, H. (1996). A methodology for the analysis of patterns of participation within computer mediated communication courses: Instructional Science Vol 24(1) 1996, 47-69. *Hufford, B. J., Glueckauf, R. L., & Webb, P. M. (1999). Home-based, interactive videoconferencing for adolescents with epilepsy and their families: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 44(2) May 1999, 176-193. *Hughes, G., Hudgins, B., Hooper, J. E., & Wallace, B. (2003). User satisfaction with rehabilitation services delivered using Internet video: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(3) 2003, 180-183. *Hylmo, A., & Buzzanell, P. M. (2002). Telecommuting as viewed through cultural lenses: An empirical investigation of the discourses of utopia, identity, and mystery: Communication Monographs Vol 69(4) Dec 2002, 329-356. *Ilozor, D. B., Ilozor, B. D., & Carr, J. (2001). Management communication strategies determine job satisfaction in telecommuting: Journal of Management Development Vol 20(6) 2001, 495-507. *Isaacs, E. A., & Tang, J. C. (1997). Studying video-based collaboration in context: From small workgroups to large organizations. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Isaacs, E. A., Whittaker, S., Frohlich, D., & O'Conaill, B. (1997). Informal communication reexamined: New functions for video in supporting opportunistic encounters. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Ishii, H., Kobayashi, M., Arita, K., & Yagi, T. (1997). Iterative design of seamless collaboration media. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Jaatinen, P. T., Aarnio, P., Remes, J., Hannukainen, J., & Koymari-Seilonen, T. (2002). Teleconsultation as a replacement for referral to an outpatient clinic: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 8(2) 2002, 102-106. *Jessiman, S. M. (2003). Speech and Language Services Using Telehealth Technology In Remote and Underserviced Areas: Journal of Speech-Language Pathology and Audiology Vol 27(1) Spr 2003, 45-51. *Johnsen, J.-A. K., Rosenvinge, J. H., & Gammon, D. (2002). Online group interaction and mental health: An analysis of three online discussion forums: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 43(5) Dec 2002, 445-449. *Johnston, D., & Jones, B. N., III. (2001). Telepsychiatry consultations to a rural nursing facility: A 2-year experience: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry and Neurology Vol 14(2) Sum 2001, 72-75. *Jonassen, D. H., & Kwon, H. I. (2001). Communication patterns in computer mediated versus face-to-face group problem solving: Educational Technology Research and Development Vol 49(1) 2001, 35-51. *Jones, B. N. (1999). Telemedicine in geriatric psychiatry: Psychiatric Annals Vol 29(7) Jul 1999, 416-420. *Jones, B. N., III, Johnston, D., Reboussin, B., & McCall, W. V. (2001). Reliability of telepsychiatry assessments: Subjective versus observational ratings: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry and Neurology Vol 14(2) Sum 2001, 66-71. *Jones, W. P., Staples, P. A., Coker, J. K., & Harbach, R. L. (2004). Impact of visual cues in computer-mediated vocational test interpretation: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 35(1) Spr 2004, 16-22. *Kakii, T. (1997). Characteristics of multimedia counseling: A study of an interactive TV system: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 68(1) Apr 1997, 9-16. *Kane, B., & Luz, S. (2006). Multidisciplinary medical team meetings: An analysis of collaborative working with special attention to timing and teleconferencing: Computer Supported Cooperative Work (CSCW) Vol 15(5-6) Dec 2006, 501-535. *Kaplan, E. H. (2000). Rejection of the visual in telepsychotherapy: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 3(6) Dec 2000, 981-987. *Karahanna, E., Ahuja, M., Srite, M., & Galvin, J. (2002). Individual differences and relative advantage: The case of GSS: Decision Support Systems Vol 32(4) Mar 2002, 327-341. *Karpiscak, J. (2007). The effects of new technologies on the performance of virtual teams. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kaslyn, M. (1999). Telephone group work: Challenges for practice: Social Work with Groups Vol 22(1) 1999, 63-77. *Katz, Y. J. (2002). Attitudes affecting college students' preferences for distance learning: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 18(1) Mar 2002, 2-9. *Kenwright, M., Marks, I., Graham, C., Franses, A., & Mataix-Cols, D. (2005). Brief scheduled phone support from a clinician to enhance computer-aided sell-help for obsessive-compulsive disorder: Randomized controlled trial: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 61(12) Dec 2005, 1499-1508. *Kibby, M., & Costello, B. (2001). Between the image and the act: Interactive sex entertainment on the Internet: Sexualities Vol 4(3) Aug 2001, 353-369. *Kim, S., Kolko, B. E., & Greer, T. H. (2002). Web-based problem solving learning: Third-year medical students' participation in end-of-life care virtual clinic: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 18(6) Nov 2002, 761-772. *Kinginger, C. (1998). Videoconferencing as access to spoken French: Modern Language Journal Vol 82(4) Win 1998, 502-513. *Kirk, R. (2000). A study of the use of a private chat room to increase reflective thinking in pre-service teachers: College Student Journal Vol 34(1) Mar 2000, 115-122. *Kleinman, S. S. (1998). Membership has its benefits: Computer-mediated communication and social identification in an online discussion group for women in science and engineering. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Knipe, D., & Lee, M. (2002). The quality of teaching and learning via videoconferencing: British Journal of Educational Technology Vol 33(3) Jun 2002, 301-311. *Kobak, K. A. (2004). A comparison of face-to-face and videoconference administration of the Hamilton Depression Rating Scale: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 10(4) 2004, 231-235. *Kobak, K. A., Opler, M. G. A., & Engelhardt, N. (2007). PANSS rater training using Internet and videoconference: Results from a pilot study: Schizophrenia Research Vol 92(1-3) May 2007, 63-67. *Kodama, M. (1999). Business innovation through joint ventures supported by major businesses: Journal of Management Development Vol 18(7) 1999, 614-627. *Kopp, B., Ertl, B., & Mandl, H. (2006). Content scheme and script. Fostering the application of theory knowledge on task solving in video-conferencing: Zeitschrift fur Entwicklungspsychologie und Padagogische Psychologie Vol 38(3) 2006, 132-138. *Kraut, R. E., & Attewell, P. (1997). Media use in a global corporation: Electronic mail and organizational knowledge. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Kraut, R. E., & Fish, R. S. (1997). Prospects for videotelephony. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Kreisler, A., Snider, B. A., & Kiernan, N. E. (1997). Using distance education to educate and empower community coalitions: A case study: International Quarterly of Community Health Education Vol 17(2) 1997, 161-178. *Kristensson, P., & Norlander, T. (2003). The Creative Product and Process in Computer-Mediated Groups: Journal of Creative Behavior Vol 37(4) 2003, 223-243. *Kuulasmaa, A., Wahlberg, K.-E., & Kuusimaki, M.-L. (2004). Videoconferencing in family therapy: A review: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 10(3) 2004, 125-129. *Lajoie, M. (1996). Psychoanalysis and cyberspace. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Lam, D. M., & Fecura, S. E., Jr. (2007). The trauma continuum-of-care quality forum integration committee system-wide video teleconference: Military Medicine Vol 172(6) Jun 2007, 611-615. *Larson, J., & Hankel, K. (2005). Creating an Undergraduate Nursing Classroom Without Walls. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Lebow, J. (1998). Not just talk, maybe some risk: The therapeutic potentials and pitfalls of computer-mediated conversation: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 24(2) Apr 1998, 203-206. *Lemaire, E. D., & Greene, G. (2003). A comparison between three electronic media and in-person learning for continuing education in physical rehabilitation: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(1) 2003, 17-22. *Lepage, P., & Robinson, P. (2005). Computer conferencing and the development of habits of mind associated with effective teacher education: Journal of Interactive Learning Research Vol 16(4) 2005, 369-393. *Lewis, L. F., Garcia, J. E., & Hallock, A. L. (2002). Applying group support systems in social work education and practice: Journal of Technology in Human Services Vol 20(1-2) 2002, 201-225. *Light, V., Light, P., & Wright, V. (2000). Seeing eye to eye: An evaluation of the use of video-conferencing to support collaboration: European Journal of Psychology of Education Vol 15(4) Dec 2000, 467-478. *Lyketsos, C. G., Roques, C., Hovanec, L., & Jones, B. N. (2001). Telemedicine use and the reduction of psychiatric admissions from a long-term care facility: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry and Neurology Vol 14(2) Sum 2001, 76-79. *MacFarlane, A., Harrison, R., Murray, E., & Wallace, P. (2006). A qualitative study of communication during joint teleconsultations at the primary-secondary care interface: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 12(Suppl1) 2006, 24-26. *Mair, F., & Whitten, P. (2000). Systematic review of studies of patient satisfaction with telemedicine: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 320(7248) Jun 2000, 1517-1520. *Mane, A. (1997). Group space: The role of video in multipoint videoconferencing and its implications for design. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Manning, T. R., Goetz, E. T., & Street, R. L. (2000). Signal delay effects on rapport in telepsychiatry: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 3(2) Apr 2000, 119-127. *Mannion, L., Fahy, T. J., Duffy, C., Broderick, M., & Gethins, E. (1998). 'Telepsychiatry': Keeping a link with an island: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 22(1) Jan 1998, 47-49. *Marsic, I., & Dorohonceanu, B. (2003). Flexible user interfaces for group collaboration: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 15(3) 2003, 337-360. *Marttunen, M., & Laurinen, L. (2001). Learning of argumentation skills in networked and face-to-face environments: Instructional Science Vol 29(2) Mar 2001, 127-153. *Marziali, E., & Donahue, P. (2006). Caring for Others: Internet Video-Conferencing Group Intervention for Family Caregivers of Older Adults With Neurodegenerative Disease: The Gerontologist Vol 46(3) Jun 2006, 398-403. *Masi, D., & Freedman, M. (2001). The use of telephone and on line technology in assessment, counseling, and therapy: Employee Assistance Quarterly Vol 16(3) 2001, 49-63. *Matarazzo, G., & Sellen, A. (2000). The value of video in work at a distance: Addition or distraction? : Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 19(5) Sep-Oct 2000, 339-348. *Mayo, A. M., Chang, B. L., & Omery, A. (2002). Use of protocols and guidelines by telephone nurses: Clinical Nursing Research Vol 11(2) May 2002, 204-219. *McBride, C. M., & Rimer, B. K. (1999). Using the telephone to improve health behavior and health service delivery: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 37(1) May 1999, 3-18. *McCabe, B. J., Copeland, N. P., Shull, C. A., & Dictson, K. D. (2001). Telehealth and telenutrition: The use of interactive compressed video for nutrition counseling of rural elderly: Journal of Nutrition for the Elderly Vol 21(2) 2001, 73-84. *McCarty, D., & Clancy, C. (2002). Telehealth: Implications for social work practice: Social Work Vol 47(2) Apr 2002, 153-161. *McClelland, L., Faulkner, K., Gale, J., & Johnstone, K. (2003). A partnership model for the delivery of health education to rural and remote communities using multipoint videoconferencing: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(Suppl2) 2003, 30-32. *McCrossin, R., & Higgins, N. (2005). Grand Rounds at the Royal Children's Hospital in Brisbane. Lo: Royal Society of Medicine Press. *McLaren, P. (2004). Telepsychiatry in Europe: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 28(1) Jan 2004, 8-10. *McNelley, S. H. (2001). The significance of eye contact while desktop videoconferencing. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Means, H. W. I. (1997). The effect of task-type and verbal aptitude on the conference structure and participant productivity on a small-group computer-mediated conference. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Meier, C. (2003). Doing "groupness" in a spatially distributed work group: The case of videoconferences at Technics. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Meltzer, B. (1997). Telemedicine in emergency psychiatry: Psychiatric Services Vol 48(9) Sep 1997, 1141-1142. *Mennecke, B. E., Valacich, J. S., & Wheeler, B. C. (2000). The effects of media and task on user performance: A test of the task-media fit hypothesis: Group Decision and Negotiation Vol 9(6) Nov 2000, 507-529. *Menon, A. S., Kondapavalru, P., Krishna, P., Chrismer, J. B., Raskin, A., Hebel, J. R., et al. (2001). Evaluation of a portable low cost videophone system in the assessment of depressive symptoms and cognitive function in elderly medically ill veterans: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 189(6) Jun 2001, 399-401. *Merideth, P. (1999). Forensic applications of telepsychiatry: Psychiatric Annals Vol 29(7) Jul 1999, 429-431. *Michinov, N., Michinov, E., & Toczek-Capelle, M.-C. (2004). Social Identity, Group Processes, and Performance in Synchronous Computer-Mediated Communication: Group Dynamics: Theory, Research, and Practice Vol 8(1) Mar 2004, 27-39. *Mickus, M. A., & Luz, C. C. (2002). Televisits: Sustaining long distance family relationships among institutionalized elders through technology: Aging & Mental Health Vol 6(4) Nov 2002, 387-396. *Mielonen, M.-L., Ohinmaa, A., Moring, J., & Isohanni, M. (2002). Videoconferencing in telepsychiatry: Journal of Technology in Human Services Vol 20(1-2) 2002, 183-199. *Miller, J. K., & Gergen, K. J. (1998). Life on the line: The therapeutic potentials of computer-mediated conversation: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 24(2) Apr 1998, 189-202. *Monk, A., & Watts, L. (2000). Peripheral participation in video-mediated communication: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 52(5) May 2000, 933-958. *Monnier, J., Knapp, R. G., & Frueh, B. C. (2003). Recent advances in telepsychiatry: An updated review: Psychiatric Services Vol 54(12) Dec 2003, 1604-1609. *Montreuil, S., & Lippel, K. (2003). Telework and occupational health: A Quebec empirical study and regulatory implications: Safety Science Vol 41(4) Jun 2003, 339-358. *Moore, G. (1997). Sharing faces, places and spaces: The Ontario Telepresence Project field studies. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Morrow-Howell, N., & Noelker, L. S. (2006). Raising the Bar to Enhance the Research-Practice Link: The Gerontologist Vol 46(3) Jun 2006, 315-316. *Mortera-Gutierrez, F. (2002). Instructor interactions in distance education environments: Journal of Interactive Learning Research Vol 13(3) 2002, 191-209. *Moser-Mercer, B. (2006). Review of Kommunikation unter widrigen Umstanden? Fallstudien zu einsprachigen und gedolmetschten Videokonferenzen: Interpreting Vol 8(2) 2006, 235-240. *Mulleady, G. (2001). Pilot testing of telephone conferencing to help reduce tranquillizer dependence: Addiction Vol 96(11) Nov 2001, 1679-1680. *Mustajoki, J., Hamalainen, R. P., & Sinkko, K. (2007). Interactive computer support in decision conferencing: Two cases on off-site nuclear emergency management: Decision Support Systems Vol 42(4) Jan 2007, 2247-2260. *Nakanishi, H. (2004). Free Walk: A social interaction platform for group behaviour in a virtual space: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 60(4) Apr 2004, 421-454. *Neustaedter, C., Greenberg, S., & Boyle, M. (2006). Blur Filtration Fails to Preserve Privacy for Home-Based Video Conferencing: ACM Transactions on Computer-Human Interaction Vol 13(1) Mar 2006, 1-36. *Nguyen, D. T., & Alexander, J. (1996). The coming of cyberspacetime and the end of the polity. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Nissim-Sabat, D., Cole, M., & Belyaeva, A. V. (1997). Telecommunications in the former Soviet Union: Activities in psychology: European Psychologist Vol 2(1) Mar 1997, 52-58. *Noam, E., Groebel, J., & Gerbarg, D. (2004). Internet television. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Nystrom, K., & Ohrling, K. (2006). Parental support: Mothers' experience of electronic encounters: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 12(4) 2006, 194-197. *Ocker, R. J., & Yaverbaum, G. J. (1999). Asynchronous computer-mediated communication versus face-to-face collaboration: results on student learning, quality and satisfaction: Group Decision and Negotiation Vol 8(5) Sep 1999, 427-440. *O'Conaill, B., & Whittaker, S. (1997). Characterizing, predicting and measuring video-mediated communication: A conversational approach. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Ohara, Y., & Saft, S. (2003). Using conversation analysis to track gender ideologies in social interaction: Toward a feminist analysis of a Japanese phone-in consultation TV program: Discourse & Society Vol 14(2) Mar 2003, 153-172. *Olson, G. M., & Olson, J. S. (2001). Technology support for collaborative workgroups. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Olson, J. S., Olson, G. M., & Meader, D. (1997). Face-to-face group work compared to remote group work with and without video. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *O'Malley, C., Langton, S., Anderson, A., & Doherty-Sneddon, G. (1996). Comparison of face-to-face and video-mediated interaction: Interacting with Computers Vol 8(2) Jun 1996, 177-192. *Orengo, V., Zornoza, A., Acin, C., & Prieto, F. (1996). Group interaction analysis in mediated communication through observational measures: Revista de Psicologia Social Vol 11(2) 1996, 151-162. *Oz, H. H. (2005). Synchronous Distance Interactive Classroom Conferencing: Teaching and Learning in Medicine Vol 17(3) Sum 2005, 269-273. *Padgham, K., Scott, J., Krichell, A., McEachen, T., & Hislop, L. (2005). Misconceptions surrounding videoconferencing: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 11(Suppl1) 2005, 61-62. *Page, B. J., Jencius, M. J., Rehfuss, M. C., Foss, L. L., Dean, E. P., Petruzzi, M. L., et al. (2003). PalTalk online groups: Process and reflections on students' experience: Journal for Specialists in Group Work Vol 28(1) Mar 2003, 35-41. *Panos, P. T. (2005). A model for using videoconferencing technology to support international social work field practicum students: International Social Work Vol 48(6) Nov 2005, 834-841. *Panos, P. T., Panos, A., Cox, S. E., Roby, J. L., & Matheson, K. W. (2002). Ethical issues concerning the use of videoconferencing to supervise international social work field practicum students: Journal of Social Work Education Vol 38(3) Fal 2002, 421-437. *Parks, M. R., & Roberts, L. D. (1998). "Making MOOsic": The development of personal relationships on line and a comparison to their off-line counterparts: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 15(4) Aug 1998, 517-537. *Patchner, M. A., Petracchi, H., & Wise, S. (1998). Outcomes of ITV and face-to-face instruction in a social work research methods course: Computers in Human Services Vol 15(2-3) 1998, 23-38. *Paul, L., Johnson, A. O., & Cranston, G. M. (2000). A successful videoconference satellite program: Providing nutritional information on dementia to rural caregivers: Educational Gerontology Vol 26(5) Jul-Aug 2000, 415-425. *Paulos, E., & Canny, J. (1997). Ubiquitous tele-embodiment: Applications and implications: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 46(6) Jun 1997, 861-877. *Pelletier, M. H. (2003). Cognitive-behavioral therapy efficacy via videoconferencing for social (public speaking) anxiety disorder: Single case design. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Pesamaa, L., Ebeling, H., Kuusimaki, M.-L., Winblad, I., Isohanni, M., & Moilanen, I. (2007). Videoconferencing in child and adolescent psychiatry in Finland--An inadequately exploited resource: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 13(3) 2007, 125-129. *Pesamaa, L., Ebeling, H., Kuusimaki, M.-L., Winblad, I., lsohanni, M., & Moilanen, I. (2004). Videoconferencing in child and adolescent telepsychiatry: A systematic review of the literature: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 10(4) 2004, 187-192. *Peterson, C. (2004). Making interactivity count: Best practices in video conferencing: Journal of Interactive Learning Research Vol 15(1) 2004, 63-74. *Phongsatha, T. (2007). Perceived social presence in Thai and American web-enhanced courses. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Pilkington, R. M., & Walker, S. A. (2003). Facilitating debate in networked learning: Reflecting on online synchronous discussion in higher education: Instructional Science Vol 31(1-2) Jan-Mar 2003, 41-63. *Plant, S. (1996). On the matrix: Cyberfeminist simulations. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Pollard, S. E., & LePage, J. P. (2001). Telepsychiatry in a rural inpatient setting: Psychiatric Services Vol 52(12) Dec 2001, 1659. *Powers, B., & Rothwell, W. J. (2007). Instructor excellence: Mastering the delivery of training (2nd Ed.). San Francisco, CA: Pfeiffer/John Wiley & Sons. *Purdy, J. M., & Nye, P. (2000). The impact of communication media on negotiation outcomes: International Journal of Conflict Management Vol 11(2) 2000, 162-187. *Ramelson, H. Z., Friedman, R. H., & Ockene, J. K. (1999). An automated telephone-based smoking cessation education and counseling system: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 36(2) Feb 1999, 131-144. *Ramirez, A., Jr., & Burgoon, J. K. (2004). The Effect of Interactivity on Initial Interactions: The Influence of Information Valence and Modality and Information Richness on Computer-Mediated Interaction: Communication Monographs Vol 71(4) Dec 2004, 422-447. *Rattleff, P. (2007). The reliability of content analysis of computer conference communication: Computers & Education Vol 49(2) Sep 2007, 230-242. *Rees, C. S., & Haythornthwaite, S. (2004). Telepsychology and videoconferencing: Issues, opportunities and guidelines for psychologists: Australian Psychologist Vol 39(3) Nov 2004, 212-219. *Rees, C. S., & Stone, S. (2005). Therapeutic Alliance in Face-to-Face Versus Videoconferenced Psychotherapy: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 36(6) Dec 2005, 649-653. *Regan, S. (1997). Teleconferencing group counselling: Pre-group public phase: Groupwork Vol 10(1) 1997-1998, 5-20. *Regan, S. (2002). Building bridges over troubled waters: A bridging model for teleconferencing group counselling. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Regan, S. (2003). The use of teleconferencing focus groups with families involved in organ donation: Dealing with sensitive topics. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Regan, S., & Barnwell, A. (2000). Connecting with the Bereaved: Innovations in Group Counseling: Illness, Crisis, & Loss Vol 8(4) Oct 2000, 395-404. *Reiss, J., Cameon, R., Matthews, D., & Shenkman, E. (1996). Enhancing the role public health nurses play in serving children with special health needs: An interactive videoconference on Public Law 99-457 Part H: Public Health Nursing Vol 13(5) Oct 1996, 345-352. *Reznik, M., & Ozuah, P. O. (2005). Educational Videoconferences for Parents in the Bronx. Lo: Royal Society of Medicine Press. *Reznik, M., Sharif, I., & Ozuah, P. O. (2004). Use of interactive videoconferencing to deliver asthma education to inner-city immigrants: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 10(2) 2004, 118-120. *Rintel, E. S., & Pittam, J. (1997). Strangers in a strange land: Interaction management on Internet relay chat: Human Communication Research Vol 23(4) Jun 1997, 507-534. *Rist, T., Martin, J. C., Neel, F. D., & Vapillon, J. (2000). On the design of intelligent memory functions for virtual meeting places: Examining potential benefits and requirements: Le Travail Humain Vol 63(3) Sep 2000, 203-225. *Roberts, C., & Fox, N. (1998). General practitioners and the Internet: Modelling a "virtual community." Family Practice Vol 15(3) Jun 1998, 211-215. *Roberts, L. D., Smith, L. M., & Pollock, C. M. (2000). 'U r a lot bolder on the net': Shyness and Internet use. New York, NY: Routledge. *Rogelberg, S. G., O'Connor, M. S., & Sederburg, M. (2002). Using the stepladder technique to facilitate the performance of audioconferencing: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 87(5) Oct 2002, 994-1000. *Rogers, T., & Nelson, J. (2002). Supporting open and distance learners with computer conferencing: Potential benefits and barriers: Psychology Learning & Teaching Vol 2(2) Dec 2002, 127-133. *Rohland, B. M. (2001). Telepsychiatry in the heartland: If we build it, will they come? : Community Mental Health Journal Vol 37(5) Oct 2001, 449-459. *Rohland, B. M., Saleh, S. S., Rohrer, J. E., & Romitti, P. A. (2000). Acceptability of telepsychiatry to a rural population: Psychiatric Services Vol 51(5) May 2000, 672-674. *Romiszowski, A., & Mason, R. (2004). Computer-mediated Communication. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Rosenfield, M., & Smillie, E. (1998). Group counselling by telephone: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 26(1) Feb 1998, 11-19. *Rothchild, E. (1999). Telepsychiatry: Why do it? : Psychiatric Annals Vol 29(7) Jul 1999, 394-401. *Rourke, L., & Anderson, T. (2002). Exploring social communication in computer conferencing: Journal of Interactive Learning Research Vol 13(3) 2002, 259-275. *Rouwette, E. A. J. A., Vennix, J. A. M., & Thijssen, C. M. (2000). Group model building: A decision room approach: Simulation & Gaming Vol 31(3) Sep 2000, 359-379. *Rudman, C., Hertz, R., Marshall, C., & Dykstra-Erickson, E. (1997). Channel overload as a driver for adoption of desktop video for distributed group work. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Salmon, G. (2002). Mirror, mirror, on my screen...Exploring online reflections: British Journal of Educational Technology Vol 33(4) Sep 2002, 379-391. *Sanford, A., Anderson, A. H., & Mullin, J. (2004). Audio channel constraints in video-mediated communication: Interacting with Computers Vol 16(6) Dec 2004, 1069-1094. *Sauer, J., Schramme, S., & Ruttinger, B. (2000). Knowledge acquisition in ecological product design: The effects of computer-mediated communication and elicitation method: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 19(5) Sep-Oct 2000, 315-327. *Savard, L., Borstad, A., Tkachuck, J., Lauderdale, D., & Conroy, B. (2003). Telerehabilitation consultations for clients with neurologic diagnoses: Cases from rural Minnesota and American Samoa: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 18(2) 2003, 93-102. *Savenstedt, S., Bucht, G., Norberg, L., & Sandman, P. O. (2002). Nurse-doctor interaction in teleconsultations between a hospital and a geriatric nursing home: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 8(1) 2002, 11-18. *Savenstedt, S., Zingmark, K., Hyden, L.-C., & Brulin, C. (2005). Establishing joint attention in remote talks with the elderly about health: A study of nurses' conversation with elderly persons in teleconsultations: Scandinavian Journal of Caring Sciences Vol 19(4) Dec 2005, 317-324. *Savenstedt, S., Zingmark, K., & Sandman, P. O. (2003). Video-phone communication with cognitively impaired elderly patients: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(Suppl2) 2003, 52-54. *Schopler, J. H., Abell, M. D., & Galinsky, M. J. (1998). Technology-based groups: A review and conceptual framework for practice: Social Work Vol 43(3) May 1998, 254-267. *Schopp, L., Johnstone, B., & Merrell, D. (2000). Telehealth and neuropsychological assessment: New opportunities for psychologists: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 31(2) Apr 2000, 179-183. *Schrire, S. (2004). Interaction and cognition in asynchronous computer conferencing: Instructional Science Vol 32(6) Nov 2004, 475-502. *Sclater, K., Alagiakrishnan, K., & Sclater, A. (2004). An investigation of videoconferenced geriatric medicine grand rounds in Alberta: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 10(2) 2004, 104-107. *Seibert, D. C. (2002). Effects of engagement principles in a video teleconferencing environment on the development of knowledge, motivation and clinical expertise. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Sellen, A. J., & Harper, R. (1997). Video in support of organizational talk. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Selwyn, N. (2000). Creating a "connected" community? Teachers' use of an electronic discussion group: Teachers College Record Vol 102(4) Aug 2000, 750-778. *Setterberg, S. R., Busseri, M. A., Fleissner, R. M., Kenney, E. M., Jr., Flom, J. A., & Fischer, K. J. (2003). Remote assessment of the use of seclusion and restraint with paediatric psychiatric patients: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(3) 2003, 176-179. *Shah, F., Evens, M., Michael, J., & Rovick, A. (2002). Classifying student initiatives and tutor responses in human keyboard-to-keyboard tutoring sessions: Discourse Processes Vol 33(1) Jan 2002, 23-52. *Shaklee, J. M. (1999). Elementary children's epistemological beliefs and understandings of science in the context of computer-mediated video conferencing with scientists. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Sharf, B. F. (1997). Communicating breast cancer on-line: Support and empowerment on the Internet: Women & Health Vol 26(1) 1997, 65-84. *Sharpe, L., Hu, C., Crawford, L., Gopinathan, S., Khine, M. S., Moo, S. N., et al. (2003). Enhancing multipoint desktop video conferencing (MDVC) with lesson video clips: Recent developments in pre-service teaching practice in Singapore: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 19(5) Jul 2003, 529-541. *Shaw, R. A., & Kling, N. D. (1999). The use of technology based groups for idea generation: Journal of Rehabilitation Administration Vol 23(1) Sep 1999, 5-18. *Shepherd, L., Goldstein, D., Whitford, H., Thewes, B., Brummell, V., & Hicks, M. (2006). The Utility of Videoconferencing to Provide Innovative Delivery of Psychological Treatment for Rural Cancer Patients: Results of a Pilot Study: Journal of Pain and Symptom Management Vol 32(5) Nov 2006, 453-461. *Shi, S. (2006). Teacher moderating and student engagement in synchronous computer conferences. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Shields, R. (1996). Cultures of internet: Virtual spaces, real histories, living bodies. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Shores, M. M., Ryan-Dykes, P., Williams, R. M., Mamerto, B., Sadak, T., Pascualy, M., et al. (2004). Identifying undiagnosed dementia in residential care veterans: comparing telemedicine to in-person clinical examination: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 19(2) Feb 2004, 101-108. *Simon, A. F. (2004). Working on-line: The relationship between tasks and technology. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Simon, A. F. (2006). Computer-Mediated Communication: Task Performance and Satisfaction: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 146(3) Jun 2006, 349-379. *Simpson, S. (2006). Videoconferencing and technological advances in the treatment of eating disorders. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. *Simpson, S., Bell, L., Britton, P., Mitchell, D., Morrow, E., Johnston, A. L., et al. (2006). Does Video Therapy Work? A Single Case Series of Bulimic Disorders: European Eating Disorders Review Vol 14(4) Jul-Aug 2006, 226-241. *Simpson, S., Bell, L., Knox, J., & Mitchell, D. (2005). Therapy Via Videoconferencing: A Route to Client Empowerment? : Clinical Psychology & Psychotherapy Vol 12(2) Mar-Apr 2005, 156-165. *Slovacek, C. L. (2004). Desktop video-conferencing tasks: The effects of telepresence and teledata on cognitive load, conversational repair, and satisfaction. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Smith, A. C., Batch, J., Lang, E., & Wootton, R. (2003). The use of online health techniques to assist with the delivery of specialist paediatric diabetes services in Queensland: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(Suppl2) 2003, 54-57. *Smith, A. C., Youngberry, K., Christie, F., Isles, A., McCrossin, R., Williams, M., et al. (2003). The family costs of attending hospital outpatient appointments via videoconference and in person: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(Suppl2) 2003, 58-61. *Smith, C. E., Cha, J. J., Kleinbeck, S. V. M., Clements, F. A., Cook, D., & Koehler, J. (2002). Feasibility of in-home telehealth for conducting nursing research: Clinical Nursing Research Vol 11(2) May 2002, 220-233. *Smith, J. L., Amrhein, P. C., Brooks, A. C., Carpenter, K. M., Levin, D., Schreiber, E. A., et al. (2007). Providing Live Supervision via Teleconferencing Improves Acquisition of Motivational Interviewing Skills After Workshop Attendance: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 33(1) 2007, 163-168. *Smith, P. R., & Wingerson, N. W. (2006). Is the centrality of relationship in social work at risk with IVT? : Journal of Technology in Human Services Vol 24(2-3) 2006, 23-37. *Smyth, R. (2005). Broadband videoconferencing as a tool for learner-centred distance learning in higher education: British Journal of Educational Technology Vol 36(5) Sep 2005, 805-820. *Sorlie, T., Gammon, D., Bergvik, S., & Sexton, H. (1999). Psychotherapy supervision face-to-face and by videoconferencing: A comparative study: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 15(4) Sum 1999, 452-462. *Sorvaniemi, M., & Santamaki, O. (2000). Applications of telepsychiatry: Psychiatria Fennica Vol 31 2000, 65-69. *Stalfors, J., Holm-Sjogren, L., Schwieler, A., Tornqvist, H., & Westin, T. (2003). Satisfaction with telemedicine presentation at a multidisciplinary tumour meeting among patients with head and neck cancer: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(3) 2003, 150-155. *Stalke, H. J., Wilson, R., McCune, H., Gonzalez, J., Moffett, M., & Zori, R. T. (2006). Telegenetic medicine: Improved access to services in an underserved area: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 12(4) 2006, 182-185. *Stange, K. C. (2005). Radical Ideas: Annals of Family Medicine Vol 3(4) Jul-Aug 2005, 369-371. *Stevens, A., Doidge, N., Goldbloom, D., Voore, P., & Farewell, J. (1999). Pilot study of televideo psychiatric assessments in an underserviced community: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 156(5) May 1999, 783-785. *Stewart, S. (2006). A pilot study of email in an e-mentoring relationship: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 12(Suppl 3) 2006, 83-85. *Straus, S. G., Miles, J. A., & Levesque, L. L. (2001). The effects of videoconference, telephone, and face-to-face media on interviewer and applicant judgments in employment interviews: Journal of Management Vol 27(3) May 2001, 363-381. *Strawn, B. D., Hester, S., & Brown, W. S. (1998). Telecare: A social support intervention for family caregivers of dementia victims: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 18(3) 1998, 66-69. *Strickland, C. (1999). In the shadow of the sacred mountain. the intersection of technology and community development: An ethnographic case study of creating a community network in Taos, New Mexico. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Stromsland, F. C. (1999). Perceptions of fourth and sixth grade students, regarding their academic abilities and achievement, as related to participation in distance learning using interactive television. (fourth-grade, sixth-grade). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Sulzbacher, S., Vallin, T., & Waetzig, E. Z. (2006). Telepsychiatry improves paediatric behavioural health care in rural communities: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 12(6) 2006, 285-288. *Sumner, M., & Hostetler, D. (2002). A comparative study of computer conferencing and face-to-face communications in systems design: Journal of Interactive Learning Research Vol 13(3) 2002, 277-291. *Sussman, S. W., & Sproull, L. (1999). Straight talk: Delivering bad news through electronic communication: Information Systems Research Vol 10(2) Jun 1999, 150-166. *Swindell, R., Singer, L., & Singer, G. (1994). Teleconferencing as a medium for providing expert support to the isolated ageing: Australasian Journal on Ageing Vol 13(2) May 1994, 93-94. *Tainio, L. (2003). 'When shall we go for a ride?' A case of the sexual harassment of a young girl: Discourse & Society Vol 14(2) Mar 2003, 173-190. *Tang, W. K., Chiu, H., Woo, J., Hjelm, M., & Hui, E. (2001). Telepsychiatry in psychogeriatric service: A pilot study: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 16(1) Jan 2001, 88-93. *Theodoros, D., Russell, T. G., Hill, A., Cahill, L., & Clark, K. (2003). Assessment of motor speech disorders online: A pilot study: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(Suppl2) 2003, 66-68. *Thomas, C. R., Miller, G., Hartshorn, J. C., Speck, N. C., & Walker, G. (2005). Telepsychiatry Program for Rural Victims of Domestic Violence: Telemedicine and e-Health Vol 11(5) Oct 2005, 567-573. *Thomas, T., & Urbano, J. (1993). Telelink and the visually-impaired elderly: A group dynamic analysis: Australasian Journal on Ageing Vol 12(1) Feb 1993, 25-29. *Thompson, L. F., & Coovert, M. D. (2003). Teamwork online: The effects of computer conferencing on perceived confusion, satisfaction and postdiscussion accuracy: Group Dynamics: Theory, Research, and Practice Vol 7(2) Jun 2003, 135-151. *Tiwari, A., Chan, S., & Loh, E. (2003). The use of videoconferencing to enhance student learning: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(1) 2003, 59-61. *Tolhurst, H., & Dean, S. (2004). Using teleconferencing to enable general practitioner participation in focus groups: Primary Health Care Research and Development Vol 5(1) Jan 2004, 1-4. *Tomoaki, A., & Katsuyuki, M. (1996). A case study of interactive communication by videophone between parents with handicapped children: Tohoku Psychologica Folia Vol 55 1996, 34-38. *Torppa, M. A., Timonen, O., Keinanen-Kiukaanniemi, S., Larivaara, P., & Leiman, M. (2006). Patient-nurse-doctor interaction in general practice teleconsultations: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 12(6) 2006, 306-310. *Townsend, A. M., Demarie, S. M., & Hendrickson, A. R. (2001). Desktop video conferencing in virtual workgroups: Anticipation, system evaluation and performance: Information Systems Journal Vol 11(3) 2001, 213-226. *Trief, E., Decker, L. M., & Ryan, D. J. (2004). Student satisfaction: A distance training model for training teachers of students with visual impairments in New York State: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 98(6) Jun 2004, 367-372. *Urness, D., Hailey, D., Delday, L., Callanan, T., & Orlik, H. (2004). The status of telepsychiatry services in Canada: A national survey: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 10(3) 2004, 160-164. *Van Ast, P. (2005). Supporting community carers via videoconferencing: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 11(Suppl2) 2005, 96-97. *van Boxel, P., Anderson, K., & Regnard, C. (2003). The effectiveness of palliative care education delivered by videoconferencing compared with face-to-face delivery: Palliative Medicine Vol 17(4) Jun 2003, 344-358. *Venkatesh, V., & Speier, C. (2000). Creating an effective training environment for enhancing telework: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 52(6) Jun 2000, 991-1005. *Verburg, G., Borthwick, B., Bennett, B., & Rumney, P. (2003). Online support to facilitate the reintegration of students with brain injury: Trials and errors: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 18(2) 2003, 113-123. *Vincent, D. S., Berg, B. W., Hudson, D. A., & Chitpatima, S. T. (2003). International medical education between Hawaii and Thailand over Internet2: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(Suppl2) 2003, 71-72. *Vons, H., Vertegaal, R., & van der Veer, G. (1998). Mediating human interaction with video: The fallacy of the talking heads: Displays Vol 18(4) May 1998, 199-206. *Vroman, K., & Kovacich, J. (2002). Computer-mediated interdisciplinary teams: Theory and reality: Journal of Interprofessional Care Vol 16(2) May 2002, 159-170. *Vuolio, S., Winblad, I., Ohinmaa, A., & Haukipuro, K. (2003). Videoconferencing for orthopaedic outpatients: One-year follow up: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(1) 2003, 8-11. *Waite, M. C., Cahill, L. M., Theodores, D. G., Busuttin, S., & Russell, T. G. (2006). A pilot study of online assessment of childhood speech disorders: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 12(Suppl 3) 2006, 92-94. *Wakefield, B. J., Holman, J. E., Ray, A., Morse, J., & Kienzle, M. G. (2004). Nurse and patient communication via low- and high-bandwidth home telecare systems: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 10(3) 2004, 156-159. *Walter, D. A., Rosenquist, P. B., & Bawtinhimer, G. (2004). Distance learning technologies in the training of psychiatry residents: A critical assessment: Academic Psychiatry Vol 28(1) Spr 2004, 60-65. *Walther, J. B. (1995). Relational aspects of computer-mediated communication: Experimental observations over time: Organization Science Vol 6(2) Mar-Apr 1995, 186-203. *Walther, J. B. (1997). Group and interpersonal effects in international computer-mediated collaboration: Human Communication Research Vol 23(3) Mar 1997, 342-369. *Wang, Y. (2006). Negotiation of meaning in desktop videoconferencing-supported distance language learning: ReCALL: Journal of Eurocall Vol 18(1) May 2006, 122-146. *Warkentin, M., Sayeed, L., & Hightower, R. (1999). Virtual teams versus face-to-face teams: An exploratory study of a web-based conference system. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Warren, K. J., & Rada, R. (1998). Sustaining computer-mediated communication in university courses: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 14(1) Mar 1998, 71-80. *Wearmouth, J., Smith, A. P., & Soler, J. (2004). Computer conferencing with access to a 'guest expert' in the professional development of special educational needs coordinators: British Journal of Educational Technology Vol 35(1) Jan 2004, 81-93. *Webster, J., & Hackley, P. (1997). Teaching effectiveness in technology-mediated distance learning: Academy of Management Journal Vol 40(6) Dec 1997, 1282-1309. *Wegge, J., & Bipp, T. (2004). Videoconferencing in organizations: Chances, risks, and relevant applications for personnel psychology: Zeitschrift fur Personalpsychologie Vol 3(3) 2004, 95-111. *Wegge, J., Bipp, T., & Kleinbeck, U. (2007). Goal setting via videoconferencing: European Journal of Work and Organizational Psychology Vol 16(2) Jun 2007, 169-194. *Weinberger, A., Ertl, B., Fischer, F., & Mandl, H. (2005). Epistemic and social scripts in computer-supported collaborative learning: Instructional Science Vol 33(1) Jan 2005, 1-30. *Werkhoven, P. J., Schraagen, J. M., & Punte, P. A. J. (2001). Seeing is believing: Communication performance under isotropic teleconferencing conditions: Displays Vol 22(4) Sep 2001, 137-149. *Werner, A. (2001). Unanswered questions about telepsychiatry: Psychiatric Services Vol 52(5) May 2001, 689-690. *Werner, A. (2002). "High-bandwidth interactive telepsychiatry": Reply: Psychiatric Services Vol 53(7) Jul 2002, 902. *Whittaker, S., & O'Conaill, B. (1997). The role of vision in face-to-face and mediated communication. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Whittaker, S., & Sidner, C. (1997). Email overload: Exploring personal information management of Email. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Wilson, S. E. (2002). The application of technology to counselor education: Video conferencing in distance supervision. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wilson, S. F., Marks, R., Collins, N., Warner, B., & Frick, L. (2004). Benefits of multidisciplinary case conferencing using audiovisual compared with telephone communication: A randomized controlled trial: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 10(6) 2004, 351-354. *Winblad, I., Vuolio, S., Haukipuro, K., & Ohinmaa, A. (2003). Effects of videoconferencing on the process of cooperation between primary and secondary care: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(1) 2003, 57-59. *Winter, E. C., & McGhie-Richmond, D. (2005). Using computer conferencing and case studies to enable collaboration between expert and novice teachers: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 21(2) Apr 2005, 118-129. *Witt, P. L., & Wheeles, L. R. (1999). Nonverbal communication expectancies about teachers and enrollment behavior in distance learning: Communication Education Vol 48(2) Apr 1999, 149-154. *Wolfe, M. (2007). Broadband videoconferencing as a knowledge management tool: Journal of Knowledge Management Vol 11(2) 2007, 118-138. *Wong, M. Y.-S. (2003). Application of behavioral telehealth in the assessment of PTSD: Factors affecting patient and clinician satisfaction using videoteleconferencing (VTC) technology. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wood, J. B. (1992). Teleconferencing: Models for Delivery of Geriatric Education: Gerontology & Geriatrics Education Vol 12(3) 1992, 19-28. *Wright, J. (2002). Online counselling: Learning from writing therapy: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 30(3) Aug 2002, 285-298. *Xin, M. C. (2003). Validity-centered design for the domain of engaged collaborative discourse in computer conferencing. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Yadav, H., & Lin, W. Y. (2001). Teleprimary care in Malaysia: A tool for teleconsultation and distance learning in health care: Asia-Pacific Journal of Public Health Vol 13(Suppl) 2001, S58-S61. *Yaffe, E. T. (2005). Connecting medically challenged children to their peers through video-tele-conferencing: A feasibility study. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Yates, S. J. (2001). Gender, language and CMC for education: Learning and Instruction Vol 11(1) Feb 2001, 21-34. *Yip, M. P., Mackenzie, A., & Chan, J. (2002). Patient satisfaction with telediabetes education in Hong Kong: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 8(1) 2002, 48-51. *Yoo, S. K., Kim, D. K., Jung, S. M., Kim, E. K., Lim, J. S., & Kim, J. H. (2004). Performance of a Web-based, realtime, tele-ultrasound consultation system over high-speed commercial telecommunication lines: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 10(3) 2004, 175-179. *Zarate, C. A., Jr., Weinstock, L., Cukor, P., Morabito, C., & et al. (1997). Applicability of telemedicine for assessing patients with schizophrenia: Acceptance and reliability: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 58(1) Jan 1997, 22-25. *Zaylor, C. L. (1999). An adult telepsychiatry clinic's growing pains: How to treat more than 200 patients in 7 locations: Psychiatric Annals Vol 29(7) Jul 1999, 402-408. *Zhang, R., Tamura, H., & Shibuya, Y. (1998). The integration of speech and camera control in message transfer TV conferencing: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 10(4) 1998, 327-341. *Zhou, J., Zhang, X., Mundt, J. C., Wang, L., Meng, C., Chu, C., et al. (2004). A comparison of three dementia screening instruments administered by telephone in China: Dementia: The International Journal of Social Research and Practice Vol 3(1) Feb 2004, 69-81. *Ziegahn, L. (2005). Critical reflection on cultural difference in the computer conference: Adult Education Quarterly Vol 56(1) Nov 2005, 39-64. *Zornoza Abad, A., Orengo Castella, V., Gosalvez Cuenca, I., & Gonzalez Navarro, P. (2001). Group work in different communication contexts and development over time: Apuntes de Psicologia Vol 19(1) May 2001, 137-160. Category:Interpersonal communications Category:Teleconferencing